Japanese Patent No. 3816193 discloses a footrest for a vehicle in which a foot support plate having a surface on which a foot of a vehicle occupant rests is mounted on a front partition of the passenger compartment using a footrest part, and deformation that occurs when the front partition deforms toward the passenger compartment is absorbed by the footrest part, whereby the rising up of the foot support plate is reduced.
Japanese Patent No. 3695267 discloses a footrest for a vehicle in which a plate having a surface on which a foot of a vehicle occupant rests is mounted on a front partition of the passenger compartment using energy absorption means, and collision energy that is produced when the front partition deforms toward the passenger compartment is absorbed by the energy absorption means.
However, in the footrests disclosed in Japanese Patents No. 3816193 and 3695267, the load generated by the deformation of the front partition must be transmitted to the footrest part and the energy absorption means in order to allow the deformation of the front partition caused by another vehicle to be adequately absorbed by the footrest part or the energy absorption means. There are problems in that the front partition may or may not deform depending on the mode of the collision, the structure of a counterpart vehicle, and other complex factors, and it is difficult to design a structure of a front part of a vehicle body (front body) in which the footrest part or the energy absorption means is constantly made to function.